Another Chance
by Cutiepie Jimin
Summary: [Ganti Summary]"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook!"/ "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin.."/ "Bahkan yang merebut keperawanannya bukan aku!"/ "Tapi, apa kau tahu? Sepertinya separuh hati Jimin sudah berisikan namamu."- BTS Fic.. Magnae line couple (VMinKook, VMin/KookMin!).. DLDR! [Chap 5 is up] Review Juseyoo..
1. Chapter 1

**Another Chance**

.

.

**_Author_**: _MY98 dan (Kim Heeya)_

**_Cast_****:**

Park Jimin _as_ Jimin (24 Tahun)

Kim Taehyung _as_ Taehyung/V (24 Tahun)

Jeon Jungkook _as_ Jungkook (24 Tahun)

_Etc._

**_Rating :_** T

**_Genre :_**_Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort_

**_Disclaimer_**_:_ _BTS itu milik BigHIt ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

**Warning!** : _Typo _bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Yaoi!**

.

.

.

**Happy reading ^_^**

.

.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

.

.

**Seoul Park, 04.55 pm KST**

"Kookie-ah!"

Jungkook membuka matanya dengan malas dan menggerakkan kepalanya yang bertengger dengan manis di pundak pria yang sedang cemberut di sampingnya itu. "Hmm..?" gumamnya pelan, menyahuti rengekan pria imut yang tak lain adalah pacarnya sendiri. "Ya! Cepat angkat kepalamu itu, aku malu!" seru Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang di taman sore itu.

"Kau hanya paranoid, Sayang.." ujar Jungkook, masih menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Jimin. "Lagipula, kenapa kau harus malu? Kau itu pacarku tau!" Jimin mengerang. "Tapi tetap saja, aku malu!"

Jungkook seketika menarik kepalanya dan duduk tegak di bangku taman itu. Dia lalu menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun, detik berikutnya tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Jungkook ketika mendapati Jimin dengan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Aigoo, Jimin-ah! Kau lucu sekali! Kau benar-benar imutt!" seru Jungkook sambil mencubit kedua pipi pacarnya itu.

"Aaa, Jungkook pabboya! Lepaskan pipikuu! Sakiit!"

"Tidak mau! Kau, Park Jimin, kenapa masih malu-malu saat sedang bersamaku? Kita sudah empat tahun menjalin hubungan, Sayangg." Sungut Jungkook, masih tetap mencubit kedua pipi Jimin. "I-itu berarti.. iish, lepaskaan!" Jimin berusaha melepaskan kedua cubitan Jungkook di pipinya. "Tidak! Lanjutkan dulu perkataanmu! Berarti apa, hah?!"

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pria imut itu lalu mendesah pelan, membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Eng.. i-itu berarti.. err cintaku.." Jimin menggantung kalimatnya. "Cintamu kenapa?" tanya Jungkook tak sabaran. Jimin menggerutu tak jelas, namun akhirnya dengan sedikit jengkel ia menyudahi kalimatnya.

"Cintaku padamu masih sama besarnya seperti kita pertama kali bertemu, bodoh! Sekarang lepaskan pipikuu!" pekik Jimin seraya menyentakkan tangan Jungkook dari pipinya. Jungkook terdiam mendengar perkataan Jimin, ia menatap dalam pacarnya itu, yang otomatis membuat Jimin tertunduk. Entah mengapa hati Jungkook terasa hangat. Ah, ternyata mereka berdua sama saja. Cinta yang mereka miliki sama sekali tidak berkurang sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, benarkah?!" seru Jungkook akhirnya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, Jimin masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Yaa, Jeon Jimin, jawab pertanyaanku!" mendengar perkataan Jungkook, pria imut itu otomatis mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pacarnya dengan terperangah. "Se-sejak kapan namaku menjadi Jeon Jimin?" protes Jimin tak terima.

Ctak!

"Aa, sakit! Yaa!"

"Kau, hebat sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan!" ujar Jungkook setelah menyentil kening Jimin lumayan keras. "Tapi.. well, namamu memang akan berubah menjadi 'Jeon Jimin' secepatnya, sayang.." Jungkook menatap lurus ke manik mata Jimin. Perlahan, bibir pria itu membentuk sebuah garis melengkung, sebuah senyuman. Sedangkan Jimin, terlalu shock untuk menyadari pergerakan kedua tangan Jungkook.

Grep.

Chu ~

Jungkook menabrakkan (?) bibirnya lembut ke bibir merah muda milik Jimin. Jimin yang awalnya shock akan kelakuan Jungkook, perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman pacarnya itu, seakan lupa akan keadaan sekitar taman. Well, lebih tepatnya tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Cukup lama mereka saling menyatukan bibir dalam ciuman lembut yang hanya di dasari cinta hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk memisahkan diri.

"Terima kasih.." bisik Jungkook sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening pujaan hatinya. Jimin tak menjawab, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku seperti ini.." ulang Jungkook sekali lagi. Kali ini, Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan. Jungkook lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jimin.

"Ayo, ku antar kau pulang. Hari sudah beranjak malam."

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Incheon Airport 05.45 pm KST**

Seorang pria tampan melangkah keluar dari gerbang kedatangan luar negri. Pria itu mengenakan kacamata hitam dan coat bewarna senada yang tampak mendorong sebuah trolli dan menyandang sebuah ransel hitam di punggungnya.

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar bandara tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian ia lalu kembali mendorong trolli nya menuju keluar bandara sedari merenungi penyebab ia kembali ke Korea Selatan ini.

**_Flashback_**

**Tokyo, Jepang.**

**2 Tahun yang Lalu**

"Ya, apa kau bodoh, hah?! Dia itu juga seorang laki-laki!"

Mr. Kim menatap anaknya tak percaya. Sedangkan anak satu-satunya itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, seperti biasanya. "Jodohkan aku dengannya ayah, nikahkan kami. Dan aku berjanji akan merubah sifatku ini." Sahut pria muda itu, meyakinkan Mr. Kim.

Mr. Kim hanya bisa mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, ayah akan menjodohkanmu. Tapi, sebelumnya kau sudah harus merubah sifatmu sebelum bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih ayah, aku berjanji akan merubah sifatku."

**_End of Flashback_**

Setibanya di luar bandara, pria itu langsung menemukan utusan ayah nya yang di suruh untuk menjemputnya. Utusan ayah nya itu lalu menuntunnya menuju sebuah limousin. Karena sudah saking letihnya, pria itu langsung menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi limousin tersebut.

"Aku harap keputusanku untuk mengejar cintaku seperti ini tidak salah."

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Park'****s Mansion, 06.10 pm KST**

"Terima kasih, Jungkookie~" Jimin memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi perkataan pacarnya. "Iya, sama-sama. Itu sudah tugasku." Senyuman di bibir Jimin tampak semakin melebar. Perlahan Jimin melepas seat-bealt nya, ia lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook. "Ngg, kalau begitu aku turun dulu. Pai paii ~~"

Cklek.

"Yaa, Park Jimin!"

"Aish, ada apa lagi siih?!" Jimin menatap jengkel Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya ketika ia sudah akan keluar dari mobil pria itu. "Ada yang kau lupakan, sayang.." ujar Jungkook sedari tersenyum menggoda. "Goodbye kiss ku mana, hm?" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aish kau ini! Ya sudah, pejamkan matamu!"

Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar perkataan Jimin. Jungkook lalu menutup matanya perlahan. Jimin menatap wajah tenang pacarnya, ia sudah merasakan wajahnya memanas. Jimin perlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan..

Cup.

"Sudah yaa, sayang. Aku pergi dulu, pai paii!"

Jungkook membuka matanya. "Yaa, Park Jimin! Kenapa kau hanya menciumku di pipi sajaa?!" Jimin yang sudah di depan pintu rumahnya menoleh sesaat dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau tidak memintaku untuk mencium di bibirmu kan? Ya aku cium saja pipimu. Sudah ya sayang, pai pai~ Saranghae~~" dan sosok itupun menghilang di balik pintu rumah mewah tersebut.

"Hah, Park Jimin.." Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi AUDI TT miliknya itu. Drrt, drrt.. kening Jungkook mengkerut ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Jungkook lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya dan langsung mengangkat telphone itu.

"Ya, Hallo?" sahut pria tampan itu pada orang di sebrang sana. "Ah, Baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya besok. Terima kasih, paman." Jungkook pun memutuskan sambungan telpon tersebut dan lalu tersenyum lebar.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

"Aish, lagi-lagi anak itu pergi kencan terlalu lama! Aishh, jinjja!" Namjoon memekik kesal. Pria itu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk tersebut. "Ahjumma, aku tak yakin dia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.. Hahh, apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Apa dia akan gila?"

Namjoon menatap langit-langit kamar tersebut. "Aku tak akan sudi menjenguknya nanti di rumah sakit jiwa walaupun aku akan sangat merasa bersalah." ujar pria itu bermonolog. "Hah, tapi anak itu manaa?!"

Drrt.. drrt..

Mendengar getaran handphone nya, Namjoon langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan merogoh sakunya. "Ya, Hallo?" sahutnya. "Ahh Ahjumma! Ada apa?" Namjoon diam sesaat, mendengarkan perkataan orang di sebrang sana. "APA?!" seru pria itu, kaget. "Ehe, maaf Ahjumma. Tapi.. apa kau yakin..?" tanya Namjoon ragu. "Aa, baiklah, Ahjumma. Ne, pai-pai.."

Bruk!

"Aish, sial! Memberi tahunya besok saja aku masih tak yakin, apalagi sekarang!" pria bermata indah itu lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Aagrhh! Jimin, maaf. Aku hanya tak ingin jadi keponakan yang durharka." ratap Namjoon entah pada siapa.

Krieet..

Namjoon kembali bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan menatap pintu kamar yang perlahan mulai terbuka. Pria itu lalu menghela nafas sesaat dan..

"Yaa, Park Jimin! Ke mana saja kau, hah?!"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

Jimin menyusuri rumah mewahnya sedari bersiul-siul riang, masih bahagia karena dia berhasil mengerjai pacarnya. Sesampainya di depan kamarnya, pria imut itu langsung memutar kenop pintu kamarnya.

"Yaa, Park Jiminl! Ke mana saja kau, hah?!"

"Kyaa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ahjussii?!"

Pletak!

"Ya, kau, panggil aku Hyung! Kita hanya beda satu tahun, bodoh!"

Jimin merengut menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Issh! Ya sudah, apa mau mu, hah?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di kamarku? Ah tidak, tepatnya kenapa kau ada di Korea, Kim Namjoon?!" Pria yang dipanggil Namjoon itu hanya menatap sengit Jimin, "Tidak. Sebagai keponakan yang baik dan tidak durhaka, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Park Ahjumma.."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau yakin ingin tau?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Ne, jangan buat aku penasaran seperti ini, Kim Namjoon!" Lagi-lagi Namjoon mendelik kesal, "Aish bocah ini.. apa susahnya memanggilku Hyung, hah?!"

"Sudah ceritakan saja!"

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Pria itu perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan mengurut pelipisnya. "Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau nanti kau pingsan, ya?" Jimin hanya mengangguk tak sabaran. "Kau.." Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku kenapa..?"

"Kau.. dijodohkan..."

"Ap-apa?!"

"..tidak dengan Jeon Jungkook, tapi dengan pria lain."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Park'****s Mansion 08.00 am**

"Park Jimin! Cepat turun, atau aku yang akan menyeretmu ke bawah!

"Aish, jinjja!" Jimin menatap layar IPhonenya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jungkookie, tolong akuu! Bawa aku kabur!" Suara gelak tawa renyah terdengar dari IPhone bewarna putih tersebut. Jimin yang mendengar gelak tawa itu mempoutkan bibinya. "Ya, kau ini kekasihku atau siapa, hah?!" Pria imut itu memekik tak terima. Mendengar teriakan pacarnya, tawa Jungkook otomatis terhenti. Ia menatap mata Jimin melalui handphone nya.

"Dengar sayang, sebaiknya kau turuti saja apa mau ibu dan ayah mu. Mereka pasti ingin yang terbaik untukmu." nasehat Jungkook, bijak. Jimin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku tidak mau dijodohkan kalau tidak denganmu!"

Jungkook mendesah, "Nanti kau utarakan lagi ketidak setujuan mu ini pada Park Ahjussi. Aku yakin beliau pasti akan mendengarnya. Ok?" Jimin menatap risih manik mata Jungkook.

"Tapi.."

"PARK JIMIN!"

"Yaaa, Kim Namjoon!" Jimin memekik kaget sekaligus kesakitan. "Lepaskan! Sakiitt!" Namjoon sama sekali tak mengacuhkan pekikan sepupunya itu, dia tetap menjewer daun telinga Jimin yang sudah mulai memerah. "Cepat. Turun. Ke. Bawah. Sekarang. Juga!" ujarnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Aish, baiklah baiklah! Sekarang, mana handphone ku?!" bentak Jimin, tak terima. Namjoon memasukkan handphone milik pria imut itu ke dalam saku celananya. "Yaa, apa yang kau lakukan, Namjoon?!" mendengar bentakan Jimin, Namjoon masih tetap tenang. "Aku akan memegang handphone mu ini sampai acara ini berakhir."

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Yaa! Mau mu ini apa sih?! Semalam kau datang dan membawa kabar buruk itu padaku, sekarang kau malah menggangguku! A-"

"Turun. Sekarang!"

Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan datar. Hingga akhirnya pria imut itu mendesah. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji akan memberi handphone itu padaku nanti!" dan Jimin pun turun mendahului Namjoon. Namjoon menghela nafas panjang, pria itu lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan IPhone milik Jimin dan menatap layar IPhone tersebut.

"Kau, Jeon Jungkook, aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Jangan ganggu Jimin lagi, atau kau akan sakit hati sendiri nantinya."

Pip.

Dan sambungan video call itu pun terputus. Namjoon menaikkan tangan kanannya dan mengurut pelipisnya perlahan. "Ah, ini belum seberapa. Masih banyak halangan lagi.. hahh.." pria tampan itu pun segera merapikan jasnya sebelum menyusul Jimin.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Jimin ****POV**

"Kim Taehyung imnida!"

Jadi ini pria itu? Kim Taehyung?

Hmm, tampan sih.. tapi tetap saja, Jungkookie-ku tak ada tandingannya! Dia tetap pria tertampan di dunia ini.

"Nah, mungkin untuk perkenalan lebih jauh, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua dulu." Namjoon Hyung bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Jimin-ah, Taehyung-ssi." Kutatap punggung pria itu dengan pandangan sengit. Huh, dia menyebalkan sekali!

Kim Namjoon, lihat saja kau! Suatu waktu nanti aku pasti akan membalasmu! Lihat saja, aku berjanji!

"Jadi, Jimin-ssi, apa aku bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh?"

Hah?  
Mengenalku lebih jauh?

Cih, seenaknya saja dia berbicara!

**Jimin ****POV END**

.

**_Anoother Chance_**

.

"Tidak, kau tak bisa, Taehyung-ssi." Jimin menatap dingin ke arah Taehyung. Tiba-tiba Taehyung tergelak. "Kau boleh memanggilku V, Jimin-ssi." Jimin mendelik, kesal karena pria di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataannya.

"Dengar, V-ssi atau Taehyung-ssi atau apapun itu namamu, aku sudah mempunyai pacar dan aku tak akan pernah sudi untuk menikah denganmu. Tidak sama sekali." ujar Jimin dingin dan datar.

"Benarkah?"

Entah kenapa, Jimin merasa ada sengatan ketika mendengar perkataan Taehyung barusan. Jimin lalu menatap Taehyung yang sudah mengeluarkan seringaiannya itu. "Kau tahu, Jimin-ah?" Taehyung perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jimin.

"Ya, ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Seringaian di wajah Taehyung semakin lebar kala mendapati wajah panik Jimin di hadapannya. Ia semakin mendekatkan diri dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Jimin yang sudah berada di antara dirinya dan sebuah sofa besar. Entah kenapa, sistem saraf Jimin tidak sejalan dengan otak dan hatinya.

Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jimin. "Aku hanya memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati dengan kalimat itu, karena kuyakinkan bahwa nantinya kau lah yang akan jatuh padaku, Kim Jimin." Taehyung lalu mengecup daun telinga Jimin dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

Jimin terperangah mendengar ancaman itu. Ia terlalu shock untuk bergerak. "Kau mengerti, Kim Jimin?" Jimin baru merespon kala Taehyung kembali bersuara. Jimin langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan..

Plak!

"Dasar pria mesum! Kurang ajar!" bentak Jimin kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Asal mencium telinga orang saja! Aish Tuhan, apa salahkuu?!" gerutu Jimin. Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri. "Ya, Kim Jimin, kau mau ke mana?!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Jimin otomatis kembali memutar tubuhnya, "Bukan urusanmu dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi! Namaku PARK JIMIN, Tuan brengsek!" dan kali ini Jimin benar-benar berlalu dari pandangan Taehyung.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku, Jimin-ah?"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Jeon'****s Mansion 10.00 am **

Tok Tok Tok!

"Aish, siapa sih yang menggangguku pagi-pagi begini?! Iya, tunggu sebentar!"

Jungkook menggerutu tidak jelas sedari berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Tanpa melihat-lihat siapa yang datang, pria itu langsung memutar kenop pintu apartemennya dan membuka pintu itu. "Ya..?"

"Jungkookie!"

Jimin langsung menerubuk tubuh pacarnya itu dan memeluknya erat. "Ji-Jimin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya, masih shock. "Aku benci pria mesum itu! Aku benci Kim Taehyung! Hueee, Jungkookie. Aku benci diaaa!"

Kening Jungkook semakin berkerut mendengar rengekan pacarnya itu. Ia yakin sesuatu yang tak beres telah terjadi. "Kim Taehyung? Kim Taehyung siapa?" tanyanya, berusaha untuk tenang.

"Orang yang dijodohkan denganku itu! Aku sangat membencinya! Huee!"

Jungkook yang sadar akan posisi mereka yang masih berada di depan pintu apartemennya, segera melepas pelukan Jimin. "Ceritakan semuanya di dalam, tidak di sini." Jimin hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia pun membiarkan tangan Jungkook membimbingnya menuju ruang tamu di apartemen tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukannya padamu, sayang?" tanya Jungkook dengan lembut setelah mereka duduk di atas sofa di ruang tamu tersebut. "Dia.. di-dia hiks.. mengecup telingaku.. huee.." Jimin membekap sebuah bantal sedari meluapkan kekesalannya. "Bahkan kau sendiri belum pernah mengecup telingaku, Jungkookie! Aku benci diaa!"

Jungkook terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Jimin. Pria itu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya, membuat Jimin yang masih terisak di ruang tamu itu kebingungan. "Jungkookie? Kau mau kemana?" ujar Jimin dengan suara paraunya. Tak ada jawaban. "Jungkook.. kau kemana?" Jimin kembali mencoba memanggil Jungkook.

"Yaa, Jeon Jungkook! Jangan ber-"

_"__Love_ _o__h baby my __boy. __You're my everything, your beauty blinds me__. __My bride, my present from_ _the heavens above__._ _Are you happy? There's tears flowing from your eyes__._ _Until the day your black hair turns grey__._ _I promise to love you forever__."_

Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah bucket mawar merah dan melantunkan sebuah lagu. Pria itu sudah terlihat rapi dan tampan. Jimin sedikit terkejut menatap Jungkook yang perlahan mendekatinya.

Jungkook berlutut di hadapan Jimin yang masih duduk di atas sofa. Pria itu lalu menyerahkan bucket bunga mawar tersebut pada Jimin.

_"__All I have to give you is my love__._ _That's all I've got to offer__." _

Jimin tak bisa berkata apa-apa, namun tangannya perlahan meraih bucket bunga mawar merah tersebut.

_ "__I_ _know I lack many things but not my love__._ _I'll look out and take care of you__._ _Will you promise me just one thing?__. __No matter what happens__. __We'll always love each other... That's all__."_

Kini Jungkook sudah memegang sebuah kotak kecil berbeludru merah, membuat Jimin otomatis menahan nafas beserta air mata harunya.

"_Will you marry me__?_ ..." Jungkook menghentikan nyanyiannya. Manik matanya menatap tajam manik mata Jimin. Pria manis itu lalu berbisik pelan, "I do.." Jungkook tersenyum lebar, ia lalu meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Jimin dan melekatkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"Terima kasih telah menerima lamaranku, Jimin-ah.. aku tahu aku terlambat, tapi, aku tak akan pernah rela kau dimiliki oleh orang lain. Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya. Kau mengerti?" ujar Jungkook sedari membelai pipi lembut Jimin penuh sayang.

Kali ini tangisan Jimin benar-benar tak bisa di pendam. Pria imut itu mengangguk seraya menahan isaknya. "Menangislah, menangis. Asal tangis yang keluar itu adalah tangis bahagiamu, menangislah sekencang-kencangnya." Ujar Jungkook yang berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Jimin.

Jungkook menarik tubuh Jimin dan membekapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga Jungkook memecah keheningan ketika ia rasa Jimin sudah cukup tenang. "Kau tahu, sayang? Awalnya aku takut untuk melamarmu, karena aku fikir setelah bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung itu kau akan berpaling padanya."

Jimin bergerak untuk menyamankan dirinya, "Kau kenal dengan pria mesum itu?" tanya Jimin, sedikit tidak tertarik untuk membahas tentang pria itu. Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Well, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Sudahlah, kumohon, jangan bahas pria itu lagi, sayang. Lebih baik kita bahas masalah kita sendiri.." Jimin tersenyum menggoda pada Jungkook. "Aduhh, sejak kapan kau jadi nakal begini?" Jungkook menyatukan kening mereka dan tertawa bersama. "Tentu saja sejak aku menjadi calon seorang 'Jeon'!" seru Jimin.

Hening sesaat. "Kau tahu, Kookie-ah?" Jungkook hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan Jimin, "Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Jimin melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Jungkook. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin.." Jungkook meraih kedua pipi Jimin dan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya pelan ke bibir pacarnya.

Drrt drrt..

"Aish siapa sih yang mengganggu?!" gerutu Jungkook kesal. Jimin hanya tertawa, "Lebih baik kau angkat dulu telpon itu, Kookie." Jimin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, ya. Baiklah!" ujar Jungkook masih sedikit kesal.

_"Kim Namjoon__." _Bisik Jungkook pelan.

"Ya, Hallo?" Jungkook melirik Jimin yang juga menatapnya. "Ya dia bersamaku. Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook sekali lagi. "Ini," Jimin menatap Jungkook bingung ketika pacarnya itu memberikan handphone nya pada Jimin. "Dari Namjoon." Ujar Jungkook.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Jimin menerima handphone itu. Pria itu lalu mendekatkan handphone tersebut ke telinganya. "Ya, ada apa?" jawabnya sedikit takut-takut. "Ya, Park Jiminl! Ke mana saja kau?! Cepat pulang!"

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat pulang atau Park Ahjussi dan Park Ahjumma akan membunuhmu!"

"Tidak! Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan pulang!"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**TBC**

**AN : Hehehehe.. xD ini requestan dari 'Girly Jimin'~ Smoga suka yeth~? Untuk yg sudah request sabar yaaa, diusahain secepatnya siap dan di post ^_^ yg mau request, silahkan. tapi harus uke!jimin, Ini dilanjut atau end?  
Last one, Review Juseyooo~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chance**

.

.

.

_**Author**_ : MY98 dan (Kim Heeya)

**_Cast_****:**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin (24 tahun)

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung (24 tahun)

Jeon Jungkook _as_ Jeon Jungkook (24 tahun)

_Etc._

**_Pairing_**: _VMin_! Sligh KookMin! NamJin!

**_Rating :_** T

**_Genre :_**_Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort_**_Disclaimer_**_:_ _BTS itu milik BigHIt ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

**Warning!** : _Typo _bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Yaoi!**

.

.

**Happy Raeding ^_^**

.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

.

**Park'****s Mansion, 12.00 pm KST.**

Jimin menatap tak percaya appa nya itu, "Apa?! Tidak! Aku tak mau!" Mr. Park tampak geram, tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengurut pelipis kanannya pelan. "Ya Park Jimin, setidaknya kau terima saja perkawinan ini! Apa susahnya, hah?! Lagipula kalau kau tetap tak mau, perkawinan ini akan tetap berlanjut karena kau dan Kim Taehyung itu sudah dikawinkan saat kecil!" Mrs. Park yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus punggung sang suami.

"Hyaa, Appa! Jangan mengulang-ulang kalimat itu! Kalimat itu seperti kutukan bagiku!" seru pria imut itu sambil menutup kedua telinganya. "Kenapa Appa tega-teganya mengawini aku dengan pria mesum itu saat kecil?! Eomma juga, kenapa Eomma tidak membelaku?!"

Pletak!

"Ya, Kim Nam-" Namjoon seketika memelototi sepupunya itu dengan garang, membuat Jimin menelan ludahnya dan mem-pout kan bibir mungil nya itu. "Park Jimin, bersikap sopanlah pada mereka, bagaimanapun kau adalah anak mereka." Pria bermarga Kim itu lalu memutar kepalanya dan menatap Mr. Park, "Ahjussi dan Ahjumma tenang saja, besok kuyakinkan Park Jimin ini akan menerima pernikahan yang akan di lakukan lusa itu."

Mr. dan Mrs. Park tersenyum puas. "Ah, kami bersyukur mempunyai keponakan seperti dirimu, Namjoon-ah." Akhirnya Mrs. Park bersuara juga. Jimin yang sejak tadi teracuhkan tiba-tiba menghentakkan kakinya dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalian tega! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Kim Taehyung!" dan dengan itu pria manis tersebut berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan sepupunya tersebut yang hanya terdiam, sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengejarnya.

"Haah," desahan panjang keluar dari mulut ketiga orang itu. "Namjoon, kali ini kami sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu. Kau mengerti?" ujar Mr. Park seraya menggenggam tangan istrinya. Namjoon hanya mengangguk, "Iya, Ahjussi. Baiklah. Kalian tenang saja."

"Yeobo, aku kasihan melihat Jimin dibohongi seperti ini.."

"Hah, apa boleh buat, Yeobo. Kita sudah terikat janji."

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Jimin'****s Room, 14.00 pm KST.**

Tok tok..

"Apa?!" bentak pria manis itu dengan wajah masih menempel di atas bantal empuknya. Tak ada jawaban dari 'Pelaku Pengetukan Pintu' tersebut. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, namun ia sama sekali tak berniat mengubah posisinya.

Tok tok..

Lagi-lagi suara pintu diketuk. Jimin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamarnya dengan kening penuh kerutan. "Ya! Siapa?! Apa maumu?!" bentak pria manis itu lagi. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, masuk saja! Pintunya tidak dikunci! Cepat, karena kau sudah mengganggu tidurku!"

Cklek.

Tap.

"Park Jimin."

"Kau!"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Naos Nova Cafe, Seoul, 16.00 pm KST.**

"Kim Taehyung." merasa namanya di sebut, seorang pria yang berbalut coat coklat tua mendongakkan kepalanya dari gadgetnya, menatap seorang pria dengan kemeja bewarna biru tua. "Kau sudah datang." ujar Taehyung seraya tersenyum, ia lalu menyimpan gadgetnya dan memanggil seorang pelayan di kafe itu. Sambil menunggu kedatangan pelayan itu, Taehyung menatap pria yang memanggilnya tadi dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Anda mau pesan apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya pelayan itu. "Espresso untukku." sahut Taehyung. "Dan.. anda?" si pelayan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria yang duduk di hadapan Taehyung tadi. "Long Black." Dan setelah mencatat pesanan kedua pria itu, si pelayan meninggalkan kedua pria tersebut.

Taehyung menatap lurus ke arah pria di hadapannya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Pria tampan yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya bersuara juga. "Tak kukira, calon suami pacar ku itu.. kau.." Taehyung menelengkan kepalanya, tertarik dengan perkataan menggantung pria di hadapannya itu. ".. Sobat Lama."

"Heeh," Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ah tepatnya memberi pria itu sebuah seringaian. "Aku pun tak mengira kau bakalan lebih dulu memulai permainan.. kau tahu? Kau sungguh curang, Jeon Jungkook."

Punggung Jungkook sedikit menegang, tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang. Mata beningnya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan perlahan, dengan meja berbentuk persegi empat sebagai pembatas antara Jungkook dan Taehyung sendiri. "Kau tahu kan.." Jungkook bisa merasakan nafas berat dan suara Taehyung tepat di telinganya. Sekali lagi, pria yang sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya itu menyeringai lebar tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Setidaknya, mereka beruntung mengambil meja di pojok kafe tersebut. "Yang menemukan Park Jimin pertama kali itu.. aku. Dan.." Taehyung menjauhkan dirinya dari Jungkook. Manik bening Jungkook menangkap tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan Taehyung, ".. aku sangat tidak akan terima kalau sahabatku sendiri mendului ku dan mendapati orang yang kucintai. Aku akan membuat Jimin kembali jatuh padaku. Sebagaimana ia pernah jatuh di tanganku saat kita di Jepang dulu."

"Minuman Anda, Tuan.."

Perkataan pelayan kafe tersebut mengejutkan kedua pria tersebut, namun Taehyung dengan cepat bisa mengontrol emosinya. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih setelah pelayan tersebut meletakkan pesanan mereka.

Dan Jungkook.. Jungkook masih terlalu shock dengan perkataan pria di hadapannya tadi. Bahkan untuk menyeruput Long Black nya saja tangannya terlalu kaku. Pria itu sedikit terlonjak ketika cangkir Espresso Taehyung beradu dengan piring tadahnya. Taehyung tergelak, "Tenang saja, setidaknya aku sudah memberimu peringatan bahwa persaingan kita akan dimulai lagi. Tidak seperti kau dulu yang memulai permainan tanpa menungguku mempersiapkan diri dulu." Dan detik berikutnya Jungkook sudah menatap punggung Taehyung yang perlahan menjauh.

"Ah ya, lihat. Aku sudah berubah 100% dari diriku yang dulu. Jadi kau perlu waspada."

Jungkook mengepal kedua tangannya. Kesal, jengkel, takut, dan perasaan bersalah bercampur menjadi satu di benaknya. Dan itu di peruntukkan untuk Kim Taehyung.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Kim'****s Apartment, 16.25 pm KST.**

Seorang pria manis tiba-tiba memeluk Namjoon yang sedang terduduk di beranda apartmentnya sore itu. "Ada apa, Joonie? Kenapa sejak aku sampai di Korea hari ini, kau begitu murung?" tanya pria manis itu lembut. Namjoon menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. Perlahan kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan milik pria manis tersebut.

"Aku memikirkan mereka, Hyung." Mendengar pria tampan itu memanggilnya 'Hyung', Seokjin tahu kalau pacarnya itu sedang resah saat ini. "Entahlah, tapi menurutku rencana 'nya' itu sungguh tidak masuk akal." Namjoon lagi-lagi mendesah.

Seokjin tersenyum, ia lalu menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Namjoon. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan." Pria tampan itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Seojin tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, ia lalu melepas rangkulannya di pundak Namjoon. Namjoon segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran seraya menatap pacarnyanya itu. Mata pria tampan itu seolah-olah mengatakan, 'Ada apa? Kenapa kau melepaskan pelukanmu?!'

"Aku punya ide!"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Jimin'****s Room, 17.00 pm KST.**

Jimin terduduk di tepi kasurnya. Masih terlalu terkejut dengan semuanya. Lebih tepatnya merenungi pembicaraannya dengan Namjoon tadi. Pria manis itu lalu memejamkan matanya dan jemarinya menggenggam tepi kasurnya erat.

**-Flashback ON-**

**Jimin'****s Room, 14.00 pm KST.**

"Park Jimin."

"Kau!" Jimin terkejut ketika mendapati Namjoon lah yang muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk saja?! Kau mengganggu tidurku, Hyung!" Namjoon tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu yang memanggil 'Hyung' atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Pria tampan itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jimin. Sedangkan Pria manis itu mengikuti gerak-gerik seorang Kim Namjoon dengan manik mata beningnya sedangkan tubuhnya sekarang dalam keadaan tertelentang.

Namjoon lalu duduk tepat di samping tubuh Jimin berada. Pria tampan itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya yang otomatis kepalanya menghimpit perut Jimin. "Yaa, beraat!" pekik pria manis itu, antara terkejut dan keberatan. Namjoon tidak mengacuhkan perkataan sepupunya, ia malah memejamkan matanya. "Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini, Jiminie." Ujar Namjoon pelan. Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan, "Yah.. begitulah. Kau sama sekali tak berubah, selalu suka tidur di atas perut ku." Namjoon tersenyum, "Perutmu itu nyaman." Dan merekapun sama-sama terdiam, saling bernostalgia. Hingga akhirnya Jimin merasa beban di atas perutnya hilang.

"Jiminie.."

"Ya?" jimin akhirnya ikut bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Namjoon menatap Jimin, tajam. "Apa kau masih ingat kehidupanmu di Jepang 5 tahun yang lalu?" tanya pria tampan itu to the point. Yang ditanya terdiam sesaat. Tak lama kemudian barulah Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya sedari tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku akan lupa dengan Jepang yang telah mempertemukanku dengan Jungkook?" Namjoon menghela nafas. "Ayolah, Park Jimin. Kau tidak mau melupakan Jepang bukan karena Jeon Jungkook saja, kan? Jujur padaku."

Jimin terpaku diam. Ia mengerti apa maksud sepupunya itu, sangat mengerti. Perlahan, bayangan-bayangan sosok itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Sosok pria lusuh dan kurus dengan rambut acak-acakan bewarna coklat yang selalu datang ke taman di dekat apartemen Jimin dulu. Pria itu selalu meminta untuk dibuatkan bento tiap kali bertemu dengan Jimin. Jimin yang pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa menolak, akhirnya membuatkan bento tiap pagi untuk pria tersebut dan hal itu menjadi rutinitas Jimin sehari-harinya.

Namun pria itu menghilang. Menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali, menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Meninggalkan Jimin dengan.. perasaannya. Yah, Park Jimin saat itu telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Ryosuke Yamada. Dan pada saat Ryo menghilang, Jungkook muncul. Waktu yang tepat, kan?

"Ryo.." bisik Jimin. "Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jimin yang menundukkan kepalanya. Pria imut itu mengangguk, "Ne.. Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukannya hyung.."

"Menikahlah dengan Kim Taehyung."

Jimin membuka matanya dan menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan penuh horor. "Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku mencintai Jungkook!" Namjoon langsung memutar arah duduknya, dan menarik tubuh Jimin agar berhadapan dengannya. "Dengar Park Jimin, apa kau tahu? Walaupun kau bersama Jeon Jungkook, terkadang kau tetap melihat bayang-bayang Ryosuke Yamada di belakangnya! Dan kau akan selalu bersedih! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih seperti itu terus-terusan!" seru Namjoon.

"Menikahlah dengan Kim Taehyung dan lupakan Jungkook beserta bayang-bayang Ryosuke!" ujar Namjoon, setengah membentak. Jimin termenung, shock. "Hahh.." Namjoon sadar ia telah membentak sepupunya itu, dan itu kesalahan besar. Pria tampan itu lalu menggapai kedua pundak Jimin. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, itu saja. Setidaknya kau belajar untuk melupakan mereka."

Jimin menatap Namjoon tak percaya, "A-aku tidak bisa.." cengkraman tangan Namjoon di pundak sepupunya itu mengerat. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Hahh, atau setidaknya kau terima dulu perjodohan ini sebagai anak yang berbakti. Setahuku kau belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Park Ahjussi dan Park Ahjumma bangga padamu." ujar Namjoon, menggoda Jimin.

Pletak!

"Ya! Kau sudah berani memukul kepalaku, hah?!" seru Namjoon seraya memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menerima hadiah dari Jimin. "Kau! Kau jaga mulutmu itu! Aku sudah pernah membuat Appa dan Eomma bangga semasa sekolahku!" ujar pria imut itu membela dirinya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu tuh.."

"KAU!"

Namjoon segera bangkit dari ranjang Jimin. "Haha, baiklah baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda. Haha." Jimin sudah bersiap-siap mengejar Namjoon, namun sepupunya itu sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di pintu kamarnya.

Cklek.

"Ah, tentang pernikahan itu, aku serius. Setidaknya kau terima saja dulu."

**-End Of Flashback-**

Jimin masih memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, setelah mengingat kejadian tadi, ia juga mengingat seseorang.

"Jimin-ah.."

Deg.

"Ryo.." Jimin membuka matanya. "YA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU, PRIA MESUM?! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINII?!" Jimin langsung berteriak histeris ketika mendapati wajah seorang Kim Taehyung tepat berada di hadapannya. Taehyung yang dihadiahi teriakan Jimin langsung menarik dirinya menjauh dan menutup kedua telinganya. "Ya, aku tidak tuli! Jangan teriak-teriak, bodoh." Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dengar, ganti bajumu sekarang juga. Kalau perlu mandi sekalian." ujar pria itu sambil, melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Siapa kau sampai berani-beraninya mentitahku, hah?" seru Jimin tak terima. "Sekarang. Juga." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Park Jimin."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hahh, lebih cepat kau mau, lebih cepat pula kau terbebas dariku, Tuan Muda. Atau.. kau ingin berlama-lama denganku, hmm?" manik mata Jimin otomatis membelalak. "Tidak!" serunya. "Kalau begitu cepatlah!" Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin dan membawa pria itu ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tersebut. "Ya, pria mesum! Lepaskan! Tanganku sakiitt!"

Taehyung berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi dan menatap Jimin. Pria tampan itu lalu mengangkat pergelangan tangan Jimin yang tadi di cengkramnya. "Maaf.." Jimin terkejut bukan main. Taehyung mencium pergelangan tangannya yang memerah itu. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu." lanjut Taehyung, masih menggenggam tangan Jimin. Dan entah kenapa, kali ini Jimin sama sekali tak bisa melakukan perlawanan pada pria itu. Ada sebuah sensasi aneh ketika Taehyung melakukan itu. Sensasi yang-

"Bersiaplah sekarang juga.." kalimat itu mengejutkan Jimin dan menariknya kembali dari pikirannya. Pria manis itu tersadar, dengan segera ia menghentakkan tangan Taehyung dan memasuki kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Taehyung di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Perjalananku untuk mendapatimu lagi masih panjang ya, Jimin-ah?"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Park'****s Mansion, 18.00 pm KST.**

"Kenapa kau memakai baju itu?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dari atas hingga ke bawah. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya kau berhak untuk melarangku mengenakan baju yang kusuka?" Taehyung mendorong Jimin kembali ke kamarnya, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pria tampan itu tak mengacuhkan teriakan Jimin, ia malah melangkah dengan cepat ke arah pintu kamar Jimin yang masih terbuka dan segera menguncinya. "Ya ya ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan macam-macam, aku akan teriak!" Taehyung hanya melirik Jimin sesaat. Pria itu berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian Jimin dan membuka pintu lemari tersebut. "Berteriaklah sepuasmu. Tak kan ada seorangpun yang akan mendengarmu, Park Ahjussi dan Park Ahjumma sedang keluar. Lagipula, bukankah kamarmu ini ada alat peredam suaranya?"

Jimin mengernyit. Ia menatap tajam punggung Taehyung yang sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya. "Kenapa kau bisa tau banyak tentangku dan apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar pria manis itu sedari menyipitkan matanya. Yang ditanya sama sekali tak menjawab, berpura-pura tuli. "Ya, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Nah, pakai ini!" Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah jaket kulit hitam beserta sebuah kaos bewarna putih. "Cepat lepaskan kaus oblongmu itu dan ganti dengan ini!" Jimin mendelik, "Sudah berapa kali kau mentitahku hari ini, hah?!"

"Kau mau mati kedinginan, hah? Kau mau keluar dengan kaos seperti itu? Cepat, ganti pakaianmu!" seru Taehyung tak sabaran. Jimin menatap 'pria mesum' di hadapannya itu, lalu matanya beralih ke jendela kamarnya yang memperlihatkan gelapnya malam. "Hah.. terserah apa katamu saja. Mana baju itu?" Taehyung memberikan pakaian yang sudah diambilnya kepada Jimin. Pria manis itu lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan berat hati.

"Eits, kau mau kemana?" Taehyung menghentikan langkah Jimin. "Maumu apa sih, Kim Taehyung?! Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk mengganti pakaianku, sekarang kau menghentikanku. Apa mau mu, hah?!" Jimin tampak frustasi menghadapi Taehyung. "Kau ganti di sini saja, cepat. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"Dengan kau yang masih ada di sini? Apa kau gila, hah?! Aku tidak mau!" bentak Jimin, mulai jengah dengan 'pria mesum' itu. Taehyung tetap diam di tempatnya. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Cepat. Keluar. Kim. Taehyung." ujar pria manis itu menahan emosinya. "CEPAT KELUAR!

Taehyung tergelak, "Iya, iyaa aku akan keluar, Park ah Kim Jimin. Aku baru akan menikmati tubuhmu itu ketika sudah menikah nanti, jadi kau tenang saja." Jimin mendelik mendengar perkataan ambigu Taehyung.

"Ya, cepat keluar sekarang juga! Dan namaku bukan Kim Jimin, tapi Park Jimin!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan keluar. Kim Jimin lebih baik, kau tahu?" Taehyung tersenyum menggoda pada Jimin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar pria manis itu.

"Argh, dasar pria mesum gila!"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

"Jadi kau sengaja memilih pakaian ini untukku, hah? Supaya kita tampak matching gitu?"

Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Jimin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap pria imut itu tajam. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Jimin, menyuduti pria manis itu. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Taehyung tak menjawab, ia terus berjalan mendekati Jimin hingga akhirnya Jimin berada di antara ia dan sebuah dinding. Pria tampan itu lalu menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau.." Taehyung menelusuri tubuh Jimin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatunya. Dan mata pria itu kembali mengunci manik mata Jimin. ".. terlihat sangat.. tampan. You're.. amazing." bisik Taehyung, nyaris tak terdengar. Jimin bisa merasakan sensasi panas aneh di pipinya. Sensasi yang ia tak ingin mengerti.

Bruk.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana? Sebaiknya cepat, karena aku tak tahan berlama-lama denganmu." Jimin berjalan mendahului Taehyung dengan degupan jantungnya yang melebihi batas normal. _'Ada apa ini?'_

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Jimin'****s POV ON.**

Aissh, kenapa keadaan di mobil ini bisa begitu hening?! Dasar Kim Taehyung bodoh! Bodoh! Idiot!

"Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu."

"Hah?" tanyaku, sedikit terkejut. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pria mesum itu, "Jangan gigit bibir bawahmu itu atau aku akan menciummu sekarang juga." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya. "Ya, coba saja kau lakukan itu padaku! Akan kupastikan masa depanmu tidak cerah!"

Bisa kulihat Taehyung tersenyum. Aish, kenapa dia tersenyum?! "Ooh, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, hmm? Aku penasaran." Aku terdiam, apa yang akan kulakukan?

"A-aku akan menyuruh Appa ku untuk membuangmu ke kepulauan terpencil!"

"Benarkah? Wah, bakalan jadi bulan madu yang tak ada duanya tuh." jawab pria mesum ini tergelak.

Pletak!

"Ya ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku sedang menyetir, bodoh!" seru pria mesum itu. Tangan kirinya sedang memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kuhadiahi. Haha, rasakan itu!

"Salahmu sendiri!"

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah jalanan Seoul yang ramai. Tiba-tiba, tanganku ditarik oleh pria mesum itu. Aku tersentak. "Kau tahu? Malam ini kau benar-benar tampan sekaligus manis." ujarnya seraya tersenyum tulus. "Aku beruntung bisa mendapati calon pasangan hidup sepertimu, Jimin-ah.." Aku terdiam, tak bisa menjawab.

Deg deg deg.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku..?

Kutatap wajah pria itu sekali lagi. Dia masih menyetir mobilnya dengan senyuman yang masih hinggap di bibirnya itu. Aku terpaku, wajahnya begitu.. sempurna.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, segera kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya. "Jangan kau sentuh lagi tanganku tanpa izinku." ujarku sedingin mungkin. Dia hanya diam. Bisa kulihat matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan dan.. sakit?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Ada apa ini?

**End Of ****Jimin ****POV.**

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Jewelry Shop, 19.00 pm KST.**

"Bagaimana kalau cincin yang itu?" Taehyung menunjuk sebuah cincin yang berada di etalase toko tersebut. Jimin hanya menopang dagunya saja, "Ya ya ya.. terserah kau saja." gumam pria manis itu tak berminat. Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Apa?" Jimin yang merasa diperhatikan menolehkan kepalanya pada Taehyung. "Tidak." Entah kenapa, Jimin seperti baru melihat tatapan kesakitan yang dilemparkan oleh Taehyung.

"Ayo, coba cincin ini." ujar Taehyung, datar. Jimin menatap jemari kirinya, "Tapi.." pria manis itu menggantung perkataannya. "Lepaskan itu, sebentar saja." Akhirnya dengan sedikit berat hati Jimin melepas cincin yang di berikan Jungkook padanya dan menyerahkan cincin tersebut pada Taehyung. "Bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung ketika cincin tersebut bertengger di jari manis kiri Jimin. "Pas."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu kau sudah tak membutuhkan ini lagi." Jimin tak mengerti maksud perkataan pria itu hingga..

Ting..

Mata obsidian Jimin melebar sempurna.

Cincin Jungkook..

PLAK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kenapa kau membuang cincin yang Jungkook berikan untukku?!" Jimin menatap Taehyung penuh amarah. "Kau tahu Kim Taehyung? Kau itu bajingan!" bentak Jimin. "Aku melakukannya karena kau itu akan menikah denganku." ujar Taehyung dengan ekspresi datar. "Tapi kau tak perlu membuang cincin Jungkook!" entah kenapa, Jimin merasa emosinya meluap-luap penuh amarah. Pria manis itu bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Dan akhirnya setetes air mata sukses jatuh ke pipi Jimin.

Jimin mencoba melepas cincin yang Taehyung berikan tadi padanya. Namun, dahi pria manis itu berkerut. "Aish, kenapa tidak bisa lepas!" Jimin mencoba berkali-kali melepaskan cincin tersebut. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Gagal.

"Dengar, kalaupun aku nanti datang saat hari pernikahan kita, jangan berharap apapun dariku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti. Tapi hatiku tetap bersama Jungkook!"

Dan dengan itu Jimin meninggalkan Taehyung di toko perhiasan tersebut. Saksi bisu atas pertengkaran hebat mereka. Pria tampan itu tersenyum kecut, ia lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membuka kepalan tangannya. "Aku tak akan setega itu." senyuman sendu semakin melebar di wajah tampannya. Tangannya kembali menutup, ia segera berlari setelah membayar cincin tadi.

"Jimin!"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Jeon'****s Mansion, 20.00 pm KST.**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemennya yang gelap gulita. Pria itu sama sekali tak berniat menghidupi lampu satu pun.

_"Jungkook__-ah, aku sangat bahagia hari ini!"_

_"__H__ah__? __Benarkah__? Ada apa?_

_"__Aku bertemu dengan seorang malaikat, ia sangat manis kau tahu!"_

_"Siapa__?"_

_"__Kalau tidak salah namanya __Park Jimin__."_

Jungkook kembali mendengar percakapan antara ia dan Taehyung di masa lalu. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju sebuah sofa yang berada di ruang tamunya. Pria tampan itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa tersebut.

_"__Kau juga menyukainya, kan, __Jungkook__-ah?"_

_"__..."_

_"__Sudah kutebak. Baiklah, kita bersaing."_

_"__Maksudmu?"_

_"__Kita bersaing untuk mendapati hati __Park Jimin__."_

_"Apa__?!"_

_"__Tapi, tidak sekarang, karena aku harus bersiap-siap dulu. Aku harus mencari cara dulu agar Appa mau menikahkanku kelak dengannya."_

_"__.."_

_"__Jangan mulai permainan ini terlebih dahulu, __ok__?"_

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bahunya bergetar. Perasaan bersalah dan takut kehilangan berkecamuk di dadanya. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah pada Taehyung tapi di satu sisi ia tidak mau melepas Jimin.

"Maaf, Taehyung-ah.. maaf.."

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

Namjoon memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan secepat mungkin. Ia tak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Pria itu menyusuri setiap jengkal jalanan Seoul dengan matanya.

_"__Hyung.. hiks.. jemput aku.."_

Kata-kata Jimin tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. "Joonie, jangan gila-gilaan seperti ini.." gumam Seokjin, sedikit ketakutan melihat kecepatan mobil Namjoon berjalan. "Ahh, aku tahu pasti akan begini jadinya! Apa yang dipikirkan pria itu?!" Seokjin tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya mengelus perlahan lengan Namjoon. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mencari Jimin dengan kepala dingin." Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya, perlahan kecepatan mobilnya melambat.

"Itu dia!"

Namjoon perlahan menepikan mobilnya dan segera berlari keluar. "Jimin-ah! Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin yang sedang terduduk di tepi jalan mengangkat kepalanya. "Hyung! Hiks. Aku hiks. Sangat membenci.. hiks Kim Taehyung!"

Pria tampan itu sedikit bingung akan apa yang harus di lakukannya. Ia lalu menatap ke arah mobilnya, seakan-akan meminta pertolongan Seokjin yang menantinya. Tak lama kemudian, Seokjin akhirnya keluar.

"Jiminie ~"

Jimin lagi-lagi mengangkat kepalanya. "Hyungg!" Namjoon ternganga melihat itu, tiba-tiba saja mood Jimin bisa kembali ketika melihat pacarnya itu. Pria tampan itu mengawasi kedua pria manis itu saling berpelukan dalam diam. Jimin masih menangis.

Ckiitt.

"Jimin!"

Namjoon segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Audi TT yang baru saja berhenti. "Jimin!" Jimin dan juga Seokjin langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Mereka bertiga langsung bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka di tepi jalan itu.

"Ap-pa yang kau ingingkan?!" tanya Jimin dengan suara bergetarnya. Namjoon bisa melihat wajah keterkejutan Taehyung ketika ia menyadari Jimin menangis. Jimin mendesah ketika pria itu masih diam membisu, "Dengar, aku akan datang ke pernikahan itu. Kau tenang saja, tapi aku akan mengajukan beberapa persyaratan."

Taehyung mendongak, terkejut. "Ap-apa..?" Namjoon memandang sepupunya itu, penasaran. "Persyaratan itu akan kuajukan di hari pernikahan kita. Kau tenang saja. Dan kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi sebelum hari pernikahan itu. Untuk urusan pernikahan biarlah orangtua kita yang mengaturnya."

Hening.

"Kita pulang..?" Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang perlahan mengangguk. Mereka bertiga lalu bergerak mendekati mobil Namjoon. Sebelum Namjoon memasuki mobilnya, ia sempat menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya. Pria tampan itu lalu menggeleng kecewa sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

"AGHRR!" Taehyung jatuh berlutut. "Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?! Baru saja tadi kurasakan Jimin mulai menerimaku. Tapi.. AGHR!"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

"Kau, Kim Taehyung, apakah kau bersedia menerima Park Jimin dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin, susah maupun senang?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." jawab Taehyung yakin. Pria itu tersenyum sambil melirik dengan ekor matanya sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dan kau, Park Jimin, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Taehyung dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin, susah maupun senang?"

Hening sesaat.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan begitu, di hadapan Tuhan, saya nyatakan kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kim Taehyung dipersilahkan mencium Kim Jimin." Taehyung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jimin yang memandangnya dengan datar. Pria tampan itu lalu merengkuh wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Ketika bibir mereka akan bersatu, Jimin memiringkan kepalanya hingga hanya sudut bibir merekalah yang bersentuhan.

Setelah pernikahan selesai, mereka langsung dipersilahkan menuju kamar mereka berdua. Tak ada pesta, karena atas permintaan Jimin, dan untuk pernikahanpun yang diundang hanya kerabat dekat saja.

"Kim Taehyung." Taehyung yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar mereka, segera memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin. "Kau ingat perkataanku kemarin?" ujar Jimin dingin. Taehyung mengangguk kaku, entah kenapa, ia menjadi kaku begini.

Jimin menganguk. "Baguslah kalau kau mengingatnya. Karena aku memang tak ingin menikah denganmu.." Taehyung tetap diam tak bersuara. "Dengar, aku akan tetap mengajukan syarat-syarat yang sudah kau setujui tadi itu. Ini," Jimin menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Taehyung.

"Tidak boleh menyentuh tubuhku, tak ada 'berhubungan layaknya suami istri', kamar harus dipisahkan..." Taehyung terus membaca syarat-syarat yang sudah ditulis Jimin itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Jimin yang melihat pria yang berstatus sebagai 'suami'-nya itu membaca persyaratan tersebut tertawa dalam hati.

"Kalau saja kau langgar itu, aku akan pergi dari rumah 'kita' dan mengajukan surat cerai." dan dengan itu Jimin berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terpaku dengan secarik kertas tadi. Tepatnya sederet kalimat di kertas tersebut.

**_"_****_Aku dan _****_Jungkook _****_akan tetap berhubungan, selamanya. Dan kau tak berhak melarangku ataupun menceritakan masalah hubungan kami pada keluargaku"_**

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**TBC**

**AN : Holla~! Ane kembali lagi.. :* maaf telat updae, baru selesai ujian UTS nih -_- Mian nee, Dan terima kasih telah mereview di chap sebelumnyaaa~ {} #Peyukatu2#**

**Last one, Review juseyoo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chance**

.

.

.

**_Author_**: _MY98 dan (Kim Heeya)_

**_Cast_****:**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin (24 tahun)

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung (24 tahun)

Jeon Jungkook _as_ Jeon Jungkook (24 tahun)

_Etc._

_**Pairing**__ : _VMin, Kookmin sligh Namjin

**_Rating :_** T+ nyaris M /pingsan/

**_Genre :_**_Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort_

**_Disclaimer_**_:_ _BTS itu milik BigHIt ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

**Warning!** : _Typo _bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Yaoi!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

**_Another Chance_**

**.**

**.**

**Jeon'****s Mansion**

**Jungkook ****POV**

Ku tatap potret diri Jimin yang sedang tersenyum di dalam bingkai foto yang sedang kupegang saat ini. Kembali kuletakkan bingkai foto tersebut di meja yang berada tepat di samping ranjangku. Aku segera bangkit dari ranjangku. Sudah kuputuskan. Keputusanku sudah bulat.

Kim Taehyung. Maafkan aku. Sepertinya persahabatan ini berakhir di sini. Tidak, persahabatan kita sudah berakhir sejak dulu.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Kim's Corp. 21.30 pm KST**

Seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan kemeja putih tampak sedang menatap kaca berukuran besar yang menampilkan pemandangan keramaian malam dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit serta langit malam sebagai latar belakangnya. Ia lalu mendesah seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang juga, Taehyung. 'Istrimu' pasti sudah menunggu."

Pria yang dipanggil Taehyung itu menoleh, "Ah Appa.. ne, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, pekerjaanku baru saja selesai." sahutnya. Mr. Kim mendekati anaknya itu dan ikut menatap keluar jendela besar tersebut. "Kau tau, Kim Taehyung? Dua tahun yang lalu.. ketika kau meminta Appa untuk menjodohkanmu dengan 'istri'mu sekarang, Appa sudah menganggapmu tidak waras.." Mr. Kim tertawa pelan. "Pernikahan sesama jenis masih jarang di Korea Selatan bukan?" Taehyung ikut tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan sang Ayah.

"Tapi, ketika melihat kesungguhanmu dan kerja kerasmu atas syarat yang Appa berikan padamu, merubah dirimu dari seorang gelandangan bernama Ryosuke Yamada yang tidak mau diatur menjadi Kim Taehyung, anak Appa yang memiliki potensi, Appa sadar.. kau sangat mencintainya, mencintai pria itu.." ujar Mr. Kim panjang lebar. Taehyung hanya diam, ia lalu tersenyum miris.

"Ya.. tentu saja, aku sangat mencintainya.."

_'__Tapi dia tidak.'_sebuah suara berbisik pelan di hati pria tampan itu.

"Hah, lebih baik kau pulang. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau lembur bukan? Kalau kau memang mencintai istrimu, bersegeralah pulang!" Mr. Kim menepuk punggung anaknya dan berlalu dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**One Month Later.**

**Kim's Apartment 22.00 pm KST**

Jungkook menatap ke arah figura-figura foto yang bergantungan di dinding ruangan tersebut. Foto pernikahan Taehyung dan pacarnya, Jimin. Pria itu lalu tersenyum mengejek. _'Hah, untuk apa aku merasa bersalah? Toh yang memintaku untuk tetap berhubungan adalah __Jimin __sendiri..'_

Yah, pria itu sudah tak memikirkan lagi masalah pertemanannya yang telah hancur dengan Kim Taehyung. Penghianat? Bisa dibilang begitu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, sayang.." tiba-tiba Jimin muncul dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai bath-robe yang menyetak lekuk tubuh pria manis itu, dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah itu menambah kesan sexy nya. "Jimin-ah.." Jungkook terpesona menatap pacar manisnya itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Jimin polos.

"Hah, kenapa kau terlalu polos hah?" Jimin hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. "Maksudmu?" tanya pria manis itu. Jungkook mengikuti di belakang, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari pacarnya itu. "Yaa, Jeon Jungkook! Jawab aku!" seru Jimin ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Bruk!

"Y-ya! Sakit!" Jungkook menatap tajam mata Jimin, sedangkan kedua tangannya menopang beban badannya di kedua sisi kepala Jimin. "Kau mau menggodaku hah? Muncul dengan pakaian seperti itu." Ekspresi Jimin yang awalnya menahan sakit dan kebingungan, mendadak berubah. Pria manis itu memamerkan seringaiannya. "Ooh, jadi kau tergoda hmm?" Jungkook berdecak, "Aissh! Kau! Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak bisa jalan besok!"

"Yaa! Kau jangan bergurau Jeon Jungkook! Satu minggu ini kau selalu melakukannya, aku capek!"

Namun Jungkook tak mendengarkan protesan pria manis itu.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Kim's Apartment 22.15 pm KST**

**Taehyung ****POV**

"Aku pulang."

Tak ada sahutan ataupun sambutan, seperti biasa. Hah.. ku letakkan tas kerja dan jasku di atas sofa lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Bir. Teman setiaku selama sebulan ini.. kutatapi koleksi-koleksi birku sebelum mengambil dua botol bir yang paling kusukai, Budweiser, dan lalu membukanya.

"Ngg.. ahh.. ya di situ!"

_Glu__p__._

Pahit. Bir yang biasanya selalu menjernihkan kepalaku, kali ini terasa pahit dan... membuatku sakit.

"Ah, fasterr! Ah ngghh,"

"Ah, you so tight Jimin ahh.. call my name.."

Ah, aku memang pria bodoh. Tak bisa merebut kembali milikku. Kuteguk sekali lagi cairan yang terasa panas dari botol yang berada di genggaman tanganku.

"Ahh ngghh.."

"Call my name!"

"Ju-jungkokie! Ahh, fasteerr!"

Seharusnya dia memanggil namaku. Bukan pria itu.

"A-nghh aku sam-paiihhhh.."

"Wait! I will coming too! Ahh,"

_Brak!_

_Prang!_

Kutatapi pecahan-pecahan botol bir tersebut. Hancur, seperti hatiku. Hh, miris bukan? Suaminya adalah aku. Namun, yang merebut keperawanannya pria lain. Aku suaminya. Namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika dia bercinta dengan laki-laki lain.

"BRENGSEK!"

_PRANG!_

Lagi, kulempari botol bir satu lagi ke dinding kamar, tempat mereka melakukan itu, saksi dari semua hal yang mereka lakukan. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkahku berhenti tepat tak jauh dari dinding yang dihiasi dengan frame foto. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba emosiku memuncak ketika manik mataku menangkap sosok wajahku di salah satu frame foto.

Hah. Kim Taehyung adalah seorang pria yang memang tak berguna sama sekali. Seorang pria brengsek.

_Prang!_

Kali ini frame yang berisikan foto diriku lah yang menjadi korban. Tanpa mempedulikan tanganku yang terasa perih, kakiku menuntunku untuk keluar dari apartemen ini.

Sial, pikiranku mulai berkabut. Mabuk? Entahlah.

**Taehyung ****POV END**

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Kim's Apartment 23.45 pm KST**

"Terima kasih.. Aku mencintaimu.."

Jungkook mengecup pelan bibir cherry Jimin. Pria tampan itu lalu mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh polos Jimin yang hanya tertutupi sehelai selimut. Jimin hanya tersenyum dan berbisik pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu.."

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah.." ujar Jungkook, yang juga terdengar lelah. "Baiklah. Kau juga." namun tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanya dengkuran halus. Jimin tersenyum tipis. Perlahan, tangannya mengangkat lengan Jungkook yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Pria manis itu lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu meraih bathrobe yang terletak di lantai dan segera memakainya.

"Haahh, sakit.. shh," Jimin mendesis ketika ia mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut, 'hole' nya benar-benar perih. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka melakukan 'itu' selama hampir seminggu berturut-turut.

Pria manis itu tetap berusaha untuk melangkah walaupun sedikit tertatih-tatih. Sesampainya di luar kamarnya, ia menatap ruang tamunya. Berantakan. Ada pecahan-pecahan kaca di sana-sini. Namun matanya terhenti di salah satu frame foto yang berisikan foto 'suami'nya sendiri. Kaca frame itu pecah dan ada noda merah di atas foto itu.

Jimin perlahan berjalan mendekati frame itu. Baru kali ini Taehyung lepas kendali. Padahal sudah sebulan sejak mereka, Jimin dan Taehyung, menikah dan sudah selama seminggu ini ia berani membawa Jungkook ke rumahnya. Tapi.. baru kali ini Taehyung lepas kendali.

Jimin menatap pecahan kaca tersebut. Entah kenapa... hatinya sedikit sakit. Remuk. Ia lalu berlutut dan mulai membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Paradise Cafe, 03.00 am KST**

"Taehyung, sudahlah! Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak!"

"Yaa, Kim Namjoon! Kau jangan mentitahku! Aku membutuhkan ini!"

Namjoon hanya menatap kesal pria yang lebih muda darinya yang tengah mabuk itu. "Kau.. hk," Taehyung terkikik pelan, mabuk. ".. kau tau? Aku ini seorang pria brengsek Hyung! Sangat breng-"

_Tak!_

"Iya iya aku tau! Berhentilah meminum minuman itu! Kau sudah mempunyai 'istri'!" bentak pria tampan itu pada Taehyung. Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya mengeluarkan suara tawa tercekik. "Hk, istri? Ah ya istriku! Park Jimin yang sangat manis!" Taehyung lalu tertawa, "Kau tahu? Bahkan yang merebut keperawanannya bukan aku! Haha,"

Namjoon hanya menghela nafas berat. "Dan seharusnya dia tahu bahwa pria itu aku! Aku hyung! AKU!" bentak Taehyung. Ia lalu menyodorkan gelasnya pada bartender cafe tersebut. "Segelas lagi." ujarnya. Melihat itu, Namjoon langsung merebut gelas yang berada di genggaman tangan suami sepupunya tersebut. "Cukup. Hentikan."

"Hyuunnggg! Kumohon, kali ini, hk, sajaa!" Namjoon menggeleng. pria itu lalu menarik lengan Taehyung dan menyeretnya keluar dari cafe tersebut. "Hyung kita mau ke manaaaa..?" Namjoon tak menyahuti pertanyaan pria itu.

"Aish, Tuhan! Apa salahku, kenapa kau menitipkan sepasang suami-istri aneh ini padaku?!"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Kim's Mansion, 07.00 am KST**

_Ting tong.._

Duk duk dukk!

"Yaa, buka pintunyaaa!"

Jimin tersentak. Matanya otomatis terbuka. Ia lalu perlahan bangkit dari sofa. Pria manis itu kemudian menatap sekitar apartmentnya sambil merenggangkan badannya, melepas penat setelah membersihkan apartemennya semalaman suntuk. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas putih yang berada di atas meja yang terletak tepat di samping sofa menarik perhatiannya. Pria itu segera meraih kertas tersebut dan segera membukanya.

**_'Jimin_****_-ah, aku ada janji dengan _****_teman _****_lama. M_****_aaf _****_aku tidak membangunkanmu, kau terlihat sangat l_****_elah_****_. _****_AKu mencintaimu_****_.'_**

\- -**_Jungkook_**

Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu kembali melipat kertas itu dan bangkit dari duduknya, berniat untuk membersihkan dirinya yang masih lengket.

Duk duk duk!

"Yaa! Park Jimin, buka pintu ini!"

Bentakan dari luar rumah tersebut otomatis membuat langkah Jimin terhenti. Ia sangat mengenali pemilik suara itu. Sangat sangat mengenalnya. Namun.. Jimin sedikit heran.. kenapa pria itu memanggilnya dengan nama 'Park Jimin' bukannya 'Kim Jimin' seperti biasanya. Pria manis itu lalu memutar arah langkahnya ke arah pintu apartmennya. "Tunggu sebentar!" sesampainya di depan pintu tersebut, Jimin segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"Park Jimin! Kenapa kau lama sekali?!"

"Sudah kubilang! Tunggu sebentar! Ap-" perkataan Jimin seketika terhenti ketika mendapati keadaan Taehyung yang berantakan. "Jangan menghalangi pintu masuk." ujar Taehyung dingin sedari menerobos masuk. Jimin menatap 'suami'nya yang langsung menerobos masuk itu dengan heran. Sedangkan pria itu hanya balik menatapnya sesaat. "Tsk!" Taehyung melemparkan jasnya ke lantai dan berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

"Aish dasar bodoh!" dengan berat hati Jimin membungkuk dan mengambil jas Taehyung. Namun, seperti ada yang menyetrumnya, tubuh pria manis itu seketika menegang. "Seperti ada yang... aneh.. apa ya? Ah entahlah ."

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**12.15 pm KST**

Karena hari ini hari Minggu, Taehyung tidak bekerja dan biasanya lebih memilih di rumah, mengganggu ketenangan Jimin. Mengikuti kemana saja pria manis itu pergi, membuat apartemen mereka yang luas, ramai dengan suara mereka. Namun kali ini berbeda. Kali ini Jimin hanya sendirian di ruang keluarga, sedangkan 'suaminya' mengurung diri sejak tadi pagi. Bahkan apartemen mereka sepi, hanya terdengar suara dari televisi yang ditonton Jimin.

"Hahh.." entah sudah helaan nafas yang keberapa kalinya yang dikeluarkan Jimin. Yang jelas saat ini ia merasa sangat bosan dan... kesepian. Jangan tanya kenapa, ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya.

Kriekk..

Jimin otomatis memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Taehyung melangkah keluar dari kamarnya sambil merapikan kaosnya, style yang jarang, bahkan tak pernah di lihat Jimin. Dan entah kenapa.. dia seperti berharap pria itu akan mengganggunya. Jimin mengikuti gerak-gerik pria tampan itu dengan bola matanya.

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba, suara Taehyung mengejutkan Jimin. Bukan, bukan karena perkataannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi.. suara itu sangat dingin. "Apa hah?!" ulang pria tampan itu lagi. Jimin mengedikkan punggungnya, "Ti-tidak.." sahutnya, tergagap.

Taehyung tak membalasnya, pria tampan itu hanya diam sedari berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Melihat itu, Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, "Kau mau ke mana?" Langkah kaki pria bermarga 'Kim' itu terhenti seketika. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya.

Tapi ia sudah memutuskan.

Pria tampan itu lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Jimin. "Apa pedulimu?" ujarnya dingin dan dengan itu ia berbalik dan keluar dari apartemen. Meninggalkan Jimin yang terpaku. Terpaku dengan hati yang entah kenapa terasa sakit.

Bodoh bukan?

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Jeon'****s Corp. 13.00 pm KST**

"Selamat. Kau menang."

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya dari kertas-kertas di atas mejanya dan menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang kerjanya tersebut. Namun pria itu dengan cepat mengontrol emosinya. "Aku sudah menang dari dulu, Kim Taehyung." sahut pria itu dengan nada sombong.

Taehyung duduk tepat di hadapan 'mantan sahabatnya' itu. Pria itu lalu menopang dagunya dan menatap Jungkook dengan datar. "Aku ke sini hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jujur, aku kecewa persahabatan kita hancur hanya karena cinta. Tapi kau yang memulainya. Dan aku tak akan pernah mengucapkan kata maaf padamu atas hancurnya persahabatan kita." Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ah satu lagi," Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya. "Aku sudah memutuskan pilihanku. Aku akan menceraikan Jimin. Kalian, cepatlah menikah, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi." Taehyung pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Namun sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, pria itu berbisik pelan, "Selamat."

Jungkook terdiam mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Pria itu lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Aku memang salah.." bisiknya pelan. "Tapi, apa kau tahu? Sepertinya separuh hati Jimin sudah berisikan namamu."

.

**_Another Chance_**

**.**

**TBC**

**AN : Holla~ Apa kbar~? Kekeke~ Bagi yg nanya disini jimin jdi uke, emang, dia emang jdi uke. Bahkan di setiap ff yang ane buat, Jimin akan selalu jdi uke. xD satu lgi ada yg mau ff oneshot ehem Rated M ehem dngan jimin sbagai ukenya? Klau mau, kalian mau pairing apa? :* di jwab nee~**

**Last one, Review Juseyoo~..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chance**

.

.

.

**_Cast_**** :**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin (24 tahun)

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung (24 tahun)

Jeon Jungkook _as_ Jeon Jungkook (24 tahun)

_Etc._

**_Rating :_** T+ nyaris M /pingsan/

**_Genre :_**_ Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort_

**_Pairing : _**VMin, KookMin! Sligh NamJin

**_Disclaimer_**_ :_ _BTS itu milik BigHIt ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

**Warning!** : _Typo _bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Yaoi!**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

.

**.**

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Kim's Apartment, 14.15 pm KST**

Namjoon dan Seokjin saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua lalu menatap pria yang lebih muda dari mereka itu. "Kau.. yakin?" Pria yang duduk di hadapan mereka itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku yakin dengan keputusanku, Hyung."

Mereka terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Seokjin menyenggol lengan pacarnya, membuat Namjoon menatap pria manis itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Seokjin memberi sebuah kode pada pria tampan itu. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Namjoon menangkap apa maksud Seokjin.

Namjoon balik menatap Taehyung dan berkata dengan serius. "Taehyung-ah, setidaknya berpikirlah dua kali. Kau sudah banyak melakukan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi kau melepasnya begitu saja?" Taehyung menunduk. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Jangan menggoyahkan keputusan-"

"Aku tak berusaha menggoyahkan keputusanmu." sahut Namjoon. "Setidaknya, beri dia kesempatan. Coba sekali lagi." kali ini, Seokjin lah yang mengeluarkan suara. Taehyung menatap kedua hyung nya itu bergantian. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bisa Hyung, dia lebih bahagia apabila bersama Jungkook. Bukankah merelakan orang yang kau cintai bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya itu adalah arti dari cinta yang sesungguhya?" Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Aku menyerah."

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**VMin's Apartment, 18.00 pm KST**

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Jungkook menarik tubuh Jimin mendekat pada dirinya. Jimin hanya menggeleng pelan, ia lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyamankan posisinya di atas sofa tersebut. "Kau yakin? Kau terlihat tidak sehat, kau sudah makan?" lagi-lagi Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan bahasa tubuh saja.

Krek.

Jimin dan Jungkook otomatis mengalihkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Taehyung berdiri mematung ketika kedua manik matanya mendapati kedua sosok itu. Hening. Taehyung tertawa pelan, pria itu lalu perlahan mendekati Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Tenang, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Pria tampan itu meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja yang terletak di hadapan Jimin. Tiba-tiba perasaan Jimin makin tak menentu. "Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya dan kita akan sidang. Setelah itu aku akan meninggalkan apartement ini." ujar Taehyung menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. Jungkook bisa melihat kebohongan disenyuman itu.

"Ah, jujur saja, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu, Park Jimin." ucap Taehyung, yang tentu saja membuat Jimin dan Jungkook menatapnya heran. Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Aku hanya menjalankan titah Appa ku itu saja." Ia lalu berbalik dan melesat pergi.

Blam!

Jimin tiba-tiba meremas pergelangan tangan Jungkook, membuat pria tampan itu otomatis menoleh ke arah pacarnya, ia terkejut ketika mendapati pria manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa sayang? Ada yang sakit?"tanya Jungkook.

"Ini.." JImin menuntun tangan Jungkook ke dadanya. "Aku.. aku tak tahu, tapi di sini sakit sekali Jungkook-ah.." ujar pria manis itu. "Aku tak percaya dia berkata begitu.." Perlahan, lelehan bening mengalir di pipinya. Tubuh Jungkook membeku. Namun pria tampan tersebut berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ia menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis, aku di sini.."

Setidaknya ada tiga hal yang di yakini Jungkook saat ini :

**-**Taehyung berbohong tentang dia tidak mencintai Jimin.

**-**Jimin mulai mencintai Taehyung.

**-**Ia sudah harus meninggalkan Jimin dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung, seperti yang seharusnya.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**Paradise Cafe, 22.00 pm KST**

Jungkook menatap gedung pub di hadapannya itu. "Apa benar dia di sini Hyung?" ujar pria itu pada orang yang di sebrang yang tersambung dengannya melalui sambungan seluler. Hening sesaat. "Ah di ruang VIP? Baiklah. Aku akan masuk. Gomawo hyung." Jungkook lalu memutuskan sambungan seluler tersebut. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, pria itu memasuki pub tersebut.

Hiruk-pikuk keramaian pub menyambut Jungkook. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang VIP di pub tersebut. Sesampainya di ruang VIP, ia mengedarkan pandangan, berusaha menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sedikit kesusahan dengan suasana pub yang remang-remang.

"Ah," matanya mendarat pada sesosok yang sedang memesan minuman di bar pub tersebut. Jungkook lalu mendekati sosok itu. Dengan keputusan yang bulat, pria itu mendaratkan tangannya ke pundak sosok tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti meminum minuman itu, Taehyung." Sosok yang dipanggil Taehyung itu memutar kepalanya sembilan puluh derjat. "Ah ternyata kau, Jungkook. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu bukan? Hahaha" ujar Taehyung tertawa.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, Taehyung memang peminum, namun sekali dia minum, jangan harap bisa berbicara 'normal' dengannya. Tiba-tiba, Taehyung menarik kerah baju Jungkook sehingga wajah mereka sejajar,"Tapi kau tahu? Seseorang yang mirip denganmu telah merebut Jimin-KU! Haha, lucu bukan?!" Taehyung tertawa lagi. "Dan-"

BUAGH!

Jungkook yang sudah cukup geram, langsung melayangkan sebuah tinju pada muka Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung terdiam dan menatap Jungkook. Sedikit demi sedikit, kesadarannya terkumpul. Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang menarik kerah baju Taehyung.

"Kau! Sadarlah!" bentak Jungkook, tak mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menatap mereka. "Memang aku yang merebutnya, tapi aku datang ke sini untuk menyerahkannya kembali padamu! Seperti yang seharusnya."

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, "Jangan mencoba untuk menggoyahkan keputusanku, Jeon Jungkook.." desisnya pelan. "Lagipula, aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya." Jungkook menggeleng, "Berhentilah berbohong, Taehyung. Aku lebih paham dirimu daripada yang lain. Ingat, kita sudah berteman sejak lama." ujar pria itu.

Tawa mengejek keluar dari mulut Taehyung. "Ya, dan kau mengkhianatinya begitu saja." Jungkook menggeram, "Karena itu aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya!" bentaknya kasar. "Tak perlu! Aku sudah me-"

"CUKUP! APA KAU TAHU? JIMIN SUDAH MENCINTAIMU!" potong Jungkook yang sudah habis kesabarannya. "BERHENTI BERKATA KAU MENYERAH SEPERTI ITU! SADARLAH, JIMIN SUDAH MULAI MENCINTAIMU!" Jungkook lalu menghempaskan tubuh Taehyung ke kursi yang di duduki pria itu.

"Aku yang akan melepasnya, bukan kau. Kejarlah dia."

Dan dengan itu, Jungkook berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang terpaku. Perlahan, pria itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap bar dan memesan segelas alkohol lagi. Setidaknya ia sangat membutuhkan itu sekarang. Ia hanya bingung.

**.**

**_Another Chance_**

**.**

"Kau tak menyesal?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Alasanmu melakukan ini?"

"Karena Jimin memang seharusnya bersama Taehyung."

Namjoon tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar." Ia lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan daerah tersebut. "Sekarang, yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu tindakan Taehyung. Semuanya tergantung pada dia."

"Ya, kau benar hyung.."

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**VMin's Apartment, 23.00 pm KST**

**Jimin POV**

Taehyung.. kenapa dia masih belum pulang?

Ku tatap sekeliling kamarku. Mataku berhenti tepat pada sebuah map yang terletak di atas meja tepat di samping ranjangku. Entah kenapa, dadaku kembali sakit. Ku arahkan tanganku ke dadaku dan meremas kain pakaianku di bagian sana. Taehyung-ah, apa ini? Kenapa dadaku begitu sesak? Kau tahu, ini sangat sakit sekali..

Aku bangkit dari ranjangku dan melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari kamarku. Entah apa yang merasukiku, kaki-kaki ku melangkah menuju kamar yang berada tepat di samping kamarku. Kamar Kim Taehyung. Sedikit ragu, kugenggam knop pintunya itu dan lalu memutarnya secara perlahan, berharap pintunya tak dikunci. Dan yap! Syukurlah pintunya tak dikunci.

Perlahan, ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan bernuansa hitam-putih tersebut. Ruangan yang rapi untuk seorang pria. Aku lalu mendekati ranjangnya dan duduk di atas ranjang tersebut. Ku tatap meja kecil yang terletak di samping ranjang ini. Sebuah kotak putih dan sebuah frame menarik perhatianku. Tunggu.. apa itu fotoku..?

Ku raih frame foto tersebut dengan rasa tak percaya. Apa ini? Apa maksudnya dia menyimpan fotoku? Bukankah dia.. tidak mencintaiku? Taehyung, apa kau mau mempermainkan perasaanku?! Ku tatap frame yang berisi foto pernikahan kami dan mendekapnya. Taehyung-ah, dadaku kembali sakit.. tolong jelaskan, ada apa ini..

Bisa kurasakan tetesan-tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Dan aku tahu isakan-isakan pelanpun keluar dari mulutku. Tapi aku tak peduli, dadaku terlalu sakit. Siapapun, tolong jelaskan semua ini, ku mohon..

Kriet..

"Jimin?"

**End Of Jimin POV**

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

"Jimin?"

Taehyung menatap terkejut sosok yang menangis sesegukan di dalam kamarnya. Sedang Jimin yang sama terkejutnya, menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Taehyung yang perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada pria manis itu. Tak ada jawaban, Jimin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan cepat, berusaha keluar dari kamar tersebut. Namun, Taehyung menahannya. "Jawab aku, Jimin."

Taehyung menatap tajam manik mata Jimin, menunggu jawaban. "Park Jimin." ujarnya. Jimin menunduk risih, ia sudah tak tahan lagi, sebentar lagi pertahanannya pasti runtuh. "Lep-lepaskan.." bisiknya pelan, menahan tangisannya.

Taehyung tak mengindahkan perkataan pria manis itu. "Jawab aku." Ia lalu berjalan dan menyudutkan Jimin di pojok kamarnya. Namun, sebuah aroma mendarat di pancra indra Jimin. Alkohol. Taehyung sedang mabuk. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai melayang-layang di otak Jimin.

"Taehyung.. lepaskan, ku mohon. Lain kali akan kuceritakan, sekarang kau sedang mabuk."Jimin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Taehyung, tapi sia-sia. Bagaimanapun, tenaganya kalah jauh dari tenaga Taehyung. Taehyung menatap tajam Jimin yang sudah memejamkan matanya, menahan tangis. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, ia lalu mendekakan kepalanya ke kepala Jimin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Jimin tersentak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya. Pria manis itu langsung membuka matanya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati Taehyung tengah menciumnya. "Hm.. hh.." Jimin memukul-mukul dada pria tampan itu, ingin melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. Namun tak ada respon dari Taehyung. Ia malah menekan kepala bagian belakang Jimin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun tetap saja, Jimin terus-menerus memukul dada pria itu.

"Berhenti memukulku!" bentak Taehyung setelah melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Jimin terdiam. "Apa kau tak mengenal wajahku ini?! Lihat wajahku, Park Jimin!" Jimin bingung dengan maksud perkataan Taehyung. "Aku mengenali wajahmu, kau Kim Taehyung.." sahutnya, tak yakin.

"Argh! Bukan itu maksudku! Kau mengenaliku tidak dengan nama itu!"

"Jangan mengoceh yang tidak-tidak, Taehyung! Kau sedang mabuk!"

"Aku tidak sebegitu mabuknya!" Taehyung mendecak, ia lau merogoh sesuatu dari saku coat yang dikenakannya. "Ini! Apa kau ingat ini?!"pria itu menyerahkan sebuah kalung berbandul kunci ke tangan Jimin. Sedangkan pria manis itu terkejut ketika membaca nama yang tertera di bandul tersebut. 'Park Jimin.'

"Kau! Dari mana kau mendapatkan kalung ini?! Kau mencurinya hah?!"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, "Yak! Aku Ryosuke Yamada yang sudah mengikat janji denganmu dulu!" Jimin terdiam. _'Tak mungkin Taehyung tahu sebegitu banyaknya tentang masa lalunya dengan Ryosuke Yamada kalau bukan dia sendirilah Ryosuke itu.'_ Bisik sebuah suara di benak Jimin.

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Jimin, Taehyung kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dan kembali mencium bibir Jimin. Lebih liar dari yang sebelumnya. Awalnya Jimin tak membalas ciuman pria itu, karena terlalu shock, namun ketika Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta izin masuk, barulah Jimin mulai membalas ciuman itu. Hisapan, kecupan dan lumatan memenuhi permainan mereka. Suasana yang hening pun mendukung kegiatan mereka, hanya suara decak ciuman merekalah yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Jimin memukul dada Taehyung, bagaimanapun mereka membutuhkan asupan oksigen juga bukan? Taehyung melepas pagutan bibir mereka dan menatap Jimin yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Jimin lalu menunduk. "Maaf.." bisiknya, entah bermaksud apa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Jimin tanpa memisahkan bibir mereka. Pria itu lalu membawanya ke ranjang King Size nya. Perlahan, pria itu membaringkan tubuh Jimin, masih tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Tak lama kemudian, barulah Taehyung melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Taehyung menatap manik mata Jimin, "Bolehkah aku..?" tanyanya. Jimin hanya mengangguk, "Tapi, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menceritakan semuanya setelah ini selesai.." Taehyung mengangguk menyetujui. Perlahan, jemari-jemari Taehyung bergerak untuk melepas kancing piyama yang dikenakan Jimin.

Sambil melepas piyama Jimin, Taehyung mendekatkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher indah pria manis itu. Ia lalu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan dan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di leher itu. Desahan dan desahan mewarnai permainan mereka malam ini.

Ah, mereka akan mendapati malam yang panjang..

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**TBC**

**AN : Holla~! Apa kbar~? Kekeke.. mian telat update T_T sbenarnya chapter ini udah lama siap, tpi ane sibuk ching~ kgak sempat menggang laptop~ hehehe.. ya udah deh, makasih ne, udah review di chap sebelumnya #peyuk+civokatu2 :* {}**

**Last One, Review Juseyoo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chance**

.

.

.

**_Author_**: MY98 dan (Kim Heeya)

**_Cast_**** :**

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook _as_ Jeon Jungkook

_Etc._

**_Rating :_** T

**_Genre :_** Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort

**_Pairing_**: VMin, KookMin Side!NamJin

**_Disclaimer_**_ :_ _BTS itu milik BigHit ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

**Warning!** : _Typo _bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **YAOI!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

**Taehyung's Bed Room. 08:00 am KST.**

"Hh,"

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang memecah hening pagi itu. Taehyung sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 de-

Mata pria tampan itu membesar. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah mulus di hadapannya. Perlahan, lengannya menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. "APA-APAAN INI?!" Taehyung melepas rangkulan tangannya pada pinggang seorang pria manis yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya itu. "Hhh, Taehyungie.. jangan teriak-teriak.." keluhan kecil keluar dari bibir gemuk pria di sampingnya itu.

"YA, BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK BERTERIAK-TERIAK KETIKA AKU TERBANGUN PADA PAGI HARI INI DENGAN KEADAAN HANYA MENGENAKAN BOXER BERSAMAMU?!"

Jimin membuka matanya dan menatap Taehyung yang sudah duduk sepenuhnya dengan shock. ".. k-kau lupa?" Taehyung hanya mengerutkan keningnya. "Lupa? Apa yang kau – ah!" pria tampan itu tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya. Jimin terdiam, pria manis itu lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia lalu memegang kedua pundak polos 'suaminya' itu dan mendorong tubuh Taehyung perlahan.

"L-lebih baik kau tidur saja dulu. Kau pasti masih pusing." ujar pria manis itu dengan suara bergetar. Kali ini Taehyung tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya mengikuti tuntunan pria manis itu untuk kembali berbaring.

Setelah memastikan ekspresi kesakitan itu menghilang dari wajah Taehyung, Jimin perlahan mulai bergerak menuruni ranjang king size tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba gerakan pria manis itu terhenti. Semburat merah merona menghiasi pipinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia lalu meraih kemeja Taehyung yang tergeletak di atas lantai sejak semalam dan segera memakainya. Pria itu lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung sebelum melenggang pergi menuju ke kamar mandi dengan segaris senyum pahit.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

Jimin menatap busa-busa yang memenuhi bathtub tersebut. Desahan panjang lalu keluar dari mulut 'kissable' nya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia tahu ini salah, menyerahkan tubuhnya sebelum semuanya selesai, terlebih lagi ketika Taehyung sedang mabuk. Tapi..

"Haahh.. Kim Taehyung, you make me insane."

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**11:00 am KST.**

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap langit-langit kamar bernuansa hitam tersebut. Pria tampan itu lalu berusaha untuk duduk."Ah." namun, pusing masih mendera kepalanya. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala ranjang tersebut dan berusaha mengingat rentetan kejadian semalam. Tapi lagi, pusing kembali menderanya.

Di tengah-tengah sakit kepala yang mendera itu, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Taehyung lalu memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan menemukan sepiring pancake beserta segelas air putih di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Pria itu lalu terpaku.

"Jadi... itu semua benar-benar terjadi..? Aku dan Jimin..?" Taehyung mendesah. "Ini tak mungkin. Aku sudah mengajukan surat cerai padanya dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk menceraikannya.."

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar mengejutkan Taehyung. Pria tampan itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar tersebut. "Hmm." Jimin perlahan memasuki kamar Taehyung, "Ma-makanlah terlebih dahulu.." Taehyung menatap Jimin yang menyerahkan piring berisi pancake tersebut, ia lalu perlahan menerima piring itu. "Kau yang membuatnya?" tanyanya seraya memasukkan sepotong kecil pancake tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Jimin mengangguk.

Taehyung terdiam.

Ia bimbang.

Tapi dia harus melakukan ini.

Pria tampan itu lalu menurunkan piring sarapannya.

"Kenapa kau mau membuatkan sarapan untukku?"

Jimin menatap pria yang masih berada di atas ranjang itu dengan bingung dan duduk di ujung ranjang tersebut. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "K-karena kau suamiku.." ujarnya, sangat pelan. Taehyung merasa seperti sehabis ditinju oleh seseorang di perutnya. Pria tampan itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ha," Taehyung tertawa sinis, membuat Jimin otomatis mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap suaminya itu. "Sejak kapan kau mengakui bahwa aku ini adalah suamimu, Park Jimin?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang Jimin mengerti, mulutnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk berbicara ketika Taehyung memotongnya.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah memiliki Jungkook bukan? Kembalilah padanya dan... tinggalkan aku." suara Taehyung terdengar tercekik ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tidak! Tidak mau!" Jimin tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Taehyung terkejut, namun ia dengan segera mengontrol emosinya kembali. Jimin terdiam dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia lalu menunduk. "Ber-berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri.. Taehyung-ah.."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke wajah mulus Jimin. Jimin terdiam, ia memainkan kedua tangannya. "Kau pasti lupa.. tapi, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya..." Jimin memotong perkataannya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap suaminya itu. "..Ryosuke." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Taehyung terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab atau merespon perkataan Jimin. "Dari mana –"

"Berhenti bertanya! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal?!" Jimin berteriak, Taehyung bisa melihat butiran bening mulai menumpuk di sudut mata pria manis itu. "Kalau kau memberitahuku dari awal, semuanya tak akan seperti ini, Taehyung! K-kau, kita, tak akan saling tersakiti! Ka-kau... hiks." Pertahanan pria manis itu akhirnya runtuh. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Taehyung masih terpaku diam. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, masih terlalu shock. Namun dengan sedikit ragu, ia meraih pundak Jimin dan menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf.." lirihnya pelan.

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

**On Other Side**

Jungkook menghirup aroma kopi dari cangkirnya. Namun entah mengapa, sesosok bayangan menghantui otaknya. Jimin. Otaknya kembali memutar-mutar memorinya ketika mereka masih bersama. Pria tampan itu lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Aku yang melepaskan Jimin. Yah.. memang begitu seharusnya."

"Yah, kenapa kau terlihat sangat frustasi sekali?" seseorang menepuk pundak Jungkook. Pria tampan itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Namjoon sudah tertawa. "Ah hyung, kau sudah lama datang?" jawab Jungkook, berusaha menghindari pertanyaan tadi. "Tidak, aku baru saja datang. Aish, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan Jungkook-ah!" ujar Namjoon seraya mengambil posisi duduk tepat di hadapan Jungkook.

"Eiy, terserah kau sajalah hyung. Omong-omong, dimana Jimin dan Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook. Pria tampan itu bisa melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi Namjoon, membuat Jungkook bingung. "Emh.. mereka.." Namjoon menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Mereka kenapa Hyung?" tanya Jungkook sekali lagi. Namjoon menghela nafas berat sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya dan berbicara sangat cepat. "Aku melihat mereka sedang melakukan 'itu' tadi."

"EOH BENARKAH?!"

.

**_Another Chance_**

.

.

**TBC**

**AN : Holla~! Apa kabar toh~? AAAAA~ saya tahu ini sangat pendek~ maafkan saya T_T huhuhuhu feel free to tabok, gampar, or civok saya~ :v dan maafkan saya karena** telat** update, lagi terkena WB nih.. ditambah bulan puasa jadi ragu buat ngelanjutin nih epep atau kagak T_T, tapi saya berusaha untuk melanjutkannya~ :D Yeyyy \\(^0^)/. Btw, thanks for review, fav, and follow this epep #peyukandcivok {} :*  
Makasih buat yang masih menunggu nih epep {} :***

**Last One, Review Juseyoo~**


End file.
